


Let's Work Out

by omgahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bratty Jinyoung, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post work out sex, Praise Kink, Smut, They're soft for each other, jackson loves it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/pseuds/omgahgase
Summary: All Jackson wanted was to rest but his energy levels were through the roof. No matter how many workouts he did, he couldn't tire himself out, that is until his boyfriend suggests a different kind of workout after seeing a post-gym picture on social media.





	Let's Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> yes after two weeks I still can't get over jackson's shirtless gym pics and video, y'all know what I'm talking about. I had this in my drafts and finally found the motivation to finish it, it's literally jinyoung being a brat and jackson with a praise kink, are we surprised?

Jackson opened the door, expecting the hotel room to be pitch black, not illuminated by the soft glow of a single bed lamp. 

“Why are you still awake?” Jackson stepped into the room, toeing off his sneakers and dropping his gym bag next to the couch along with the rest of his luggage. “Do you know what time it is? You should be sleeping.”

Jinyoung snorted. “You should take your own advice sometimes, Sseun-ah.” 

“I can’t sleep, I have too much energy right now.” Jackson walked over to the large king-size bed in the middle of the room, plopping himself on the sheets in front of the younger. “That’s my excuse, what’s yours?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He closed his book and removed his glasses before reaching out to cup Jackson’s face. He brought their lips together in a short kiss before pulling back to pinch his cheek. “I was waiting for you to come back.”

Jackson’s heart skipped multiple beats. “You didn’t have too. You could’ve slept without me.” 

“I didn’t want too.” 

Jackson smiled at his boyfriend, his heart fluttered at the shy blush gracing his cheeks. He reached up to stroke his eye bags then pecked his lips once more. “Let me take a shower then we can sleep.” 

“Good, I wasn’t about to sleep with you when you smell like a gym locker.” 

Jackson scoffed then gently pushed Jinyoung until his back hit the mattress. The rapper smothered him, nuzzling his neck and face until the younger man was a giggling mess. They laughed until Jinyoung told him to shower before he suffers from pillow suffocation. His open threats always left the Chinese man feeling warm and giddy inside. 

Jackson retracted himself from the man below him, but not before giving him one last kiss of course, then grabbed his sleeping clothes that were laid out next to his suitcase. The elder smiled, knowing Jinyoung took his clothes out for him, then went into the bathroom. He placed his pants and shirt on the sink counter then stripped, groaning a bit due to his aching muscles. When Jackson finally stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down his back, he felt the tension leave his body, making his muscles slacken. 

He was training at the gym for the past two hours, trying to tire himself out to anvil. No matter what kind of workouts Rakjun gave him, Jackson still felt restless. He was like a ball of energy, bouncing from workout to workout with so much enthusiasm until his own trainer grew tired. By his twentieth rep of dumbbells and Rakjun’s fifth yawn, Jackson decided to call it a night so his teacher could get some rest. 

His overworked muscles cried with every movement, aching with the good kind of hurt when Jackson grabbed the hotel soap and began lathering his body in suds. He stood under the spray of the shower, feeling the water ease his body. Despite his arms and legs and abdomen being sore, Jackson still didn’t feel tired. He’s blaming the jet lag. 

He should be sleepy though after the previous night full of performing and Jackson needing to cut his stage time short due to food poisoning, he should be exhausted. After a few gallons of water and lots of cuddles from his boyfriend, the brunette felt better by morning but his energy levels were through the roof. He was like a cheetah on a sugar high throughout the day, running and jumping around until the evening when he decided to head to the gym, thinking it could calm him down. He was wrong. 

Jackson finished his shower then stepped out onto the soft bathroom mat to dry off. After slipping into his sweatpants and t-shirt, he brushed his teeth, getting the aftertaste of the energy drink he downed after his training out of his mouth. He exited the bathroom feeling refreshed and relaxed, taking a breath full of cool air as he placed his gym clothes next to his suitcase, promising himself he’d wash them in the morning. 

Jackson was about to crawl under the blankets to join his boyfriend, who was too engrossed with something on his phone when Jinyoung’s stern voice made him freeze. 

“And what is this?” He turned the device so Jackson could see the screen. 

“That’s me.” 

“Yes, dear, I know that. I’m asking _ why_.” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the shirtless picture of Jackson. His eyes scanned the full, broad chest, trailing down to admire his defined abs and his cinched waist. He kept staring at the picture with intense eyes, irises darkening with every passing second. Jackson almost blushed. 

“I wanted the fans to know that I’m okay after the concert. I knew they were worried about me so I reassured them that I’m fine.” Jackson laid down next to Jinyoung, making to wrap his arms around the younger’s slim waist when a hand on his forehead stopped him. “Baby, where are my cuddles?” 

“You know I don’t like it when you flaunt your body.” Jinyoung wore a pout on his lips as he scrolled through the comments under Jackson’s post. “You could’ve used a different caption though.” 

The Chinese man rolled his eyes. Jinyoung’s possessiveness over his body is cute and endearing, he always whines about how every chance he gets, Jackson’s running around half-naked. He should be used to it by now, after two years of dating Jinyoung should expect the elder to flaunt what he’s proud of. However, the insult to his captions is a low blow. 

“Why? Are you jealous?” Jackson poked Jinyoung’s cheek with a sly grin, resulting in the singer giving him a glare. 

“No. I just don’t like other people ogling at what’s mine.” Jinyoung’s voice had a hard edge to it, making the rapper’s grin falter. The younger man placed his phone on the nightstand then turned to his boyfriend. “‘Let’s work out?’ Do you know how _ inviting _that sounds?” 

Jackson was about to rebuttal but his words got caught in his throat when Jinyoung straddled his hips and he felt his-

Oh. 

The elder raised an eyebrow as his hands gripped Jinyoung’s thighs. “Did those pictures get you a little hot and bothered?” 

Jinyoung leaned down to cage Jackson’s head between his arms, grinding his hard-on against the rapper in the process. He let out a small groan when Jackson bucked his hips up to meet the singer’s own. 

“I know you take pride in your body, but you don’t need to show off all the time.” Jinyoung continued to drive his hips down, eliciting soft moans from himself and the man below him. “Everyone knows what you look like without a shirt.”

Jackson chuckled. Jinyoung’s just the slightest bit jealous and the rapper is enjoying it very much. In all honesty, he didn’t think twice when he posted that picture and video, he just wanted to let his fans know he’s fine, nothing more, nothing less. It’s not Jackson’s fault if Jinyoung stumbled upon the evidence and decided to unleash his overprotective boyfriend side. But if Jackson’s being honest, if it also released the side of Jinyoung that’s currently making the elder hard, then he’s not complaining. 

Jackson leaned up to claim the younger’s lips with his own, slipping his tongue into Jinyoung’s mouth, licking every inch he could reach. Tongues clashed and lips were bitten before he pulled back to ravish the singer’s neck. Jackson nipped at the skin on his throat, enjoying the small whimper Jinyoung emitted when he sucked on a particular spot below his jaw. His hips jerked when the rapper trailed his tongue down then bit on the sensitive area. 

“If you’re trying to distract me from nagging, it’s not working,” the younger proclaimed as he pulled away. Jackson smirked at the purple blemishes on his neck before his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of a warm palm rubbing his growing bulge through his joggers. It was Jinyoung’s turn to smirk. “I’d say you’re a little hot and bothered too, Sseun-ah.” 

“It’s because I have my _ very needy _ boyfriend on top of me.” Jackson moved his hands from Jinyoung’s thighs to his hips, making him move in circles, watching as he bit his lip to suppress the pleasured sounds from tumbling out. 

“I’m not needy,” he protested breathlessly, words coming out in small puffs. 

Jackson snorted. “I beg to differ.” 

Jinyoung let out a low growl, placing his hands on the rapper’s chest and arching his back to grind down on him. Their clothed cocks rutted against each other, the fabric adding a rough texture that had Jackson groaning. His boyfriend dipped his head to the elder’s neck, sending shivers down his spine when a warm tongue licked from his collarbone to his ear. 

Jinyoung took the lobe into his mouth, nibbling the skin before he whispered, “_Then beg._” 

The younger man gathered Jackson’s hands in his and pinned them above his head. An almost violent thrill raked his body when Jinyoung bit his neck, using more teeth than tongue to mark him. His grinding was none-stop, slow but hard and adding the right amount of pressure for Jackson to groan every time their fronts made contact. Jinyoung continued to litter the elder’s neck in kisses, slightly sucking the tan skin then switching to the other side. 

Jackson bucked his hips, chasing the friction from Jinyoung’s grinding, seeking relief with every movement from the man atop him. The hand that didn’t have Jackson’s own hostage pushed up his shirt, revealing his hard abdomen. Jinyoung bunched the top under the rapper’s chin, leaving his neck to place soft kisses over his chest. He circled a nipple with his tongue, running the flat of the muscle over the nub, before taking it into his mouth. 

“_Fuck_, Jinyoungie,” Jackson hissed out, teeth clenched and head lolled to the side. The young singer sucked and tugged on the rosy bud until it was red then placed a kiss on it before giving its twin the same attention. The elder’s cock twitched with every bite, every flick of Jinyoung’s tongue on his chest. “Stop teasing me and get on with it.” 

The rapper felt the smirk on Jinyoung’s lips. “Who’s the needy one now?”

Jackson grew impatient, his nerves were screaming at him while his muscles flexed against the hold Jinyoung had on him. The black-haired man was undeniably strong, but even the strongest had a weak point. 

As Jinyoung plastered Jackson’s chest with kisses, taking his time to lick every ridge and line of hard-earned muscle, the rapper gave a rough buck of his hips upwards, making Jinyoung whimper. His head fell forward, mouth going slack along with his grip on Jackson’s hands. The rapper finally broke free from his hold and pushed Jinyoung’s shoulders until his back was on the mattress and Jackson was looming over him, arms on either side of his head while his hips were slotted between his legs. 

“Needy or not, you still can’t resist me,” the Chinese man said, earning himself a glare full of fire. 

“And you can’t go ten seconds without grabbing my ass, so consider us even.” 

Jackson snickered as he leaned down to share a filthy kiss with his boyfriend, one full of teeth and tongue, while his hands snaked under Jinyoung’s shirt. He roamed the singer’s torso, scraping dull nails down his abdomen then trailing back up to tease both nipples into hardness. Jinyoung softly whined when Jackson pulled the buds in time with the roll of his hips, thrusting his hard-on into the younger’s spread legs.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung breathed out when he pulled away, hands tugging on the hem of the elder’s shirt. “Off. Take it all off.” 

“You first.” Jackson pecked his lips once more before pulling back completely. He grabbed the end of the singer’s shirt and yanked it over his head, letting his eyes take in the beautiful sight of hard pectorals and flexing muscles. The blush that started from Jinyoung’s cheeks to flush at his chest made Jackson anxious to undress the rest of him, to see all of him glow pink. 

Seems like Jackson wasn’t the only impatient one. Jinyoung let out a restless growl then shoved away the rapper’s wandering hands to push down his sleep shorts and underwear in one go, kicking them off to leave him bare and open. Jackson’s gut twisted at Jinyoung’s leaking cock standing proud against his stomach. He licked his lips as he watched a white pearl of precome dribble down the side, fire burning hot in his veins. 

“Someone’s eager tonight,” he snickered as he tugged off his own shirt, not missing how Jinyoung’s eyes turned hazy. 

“And who’s fault is that?”

“You’re blaming me because you’re horny?” Jackson asked as he pulled down his sweatpants, freeing his pulsing length. He pumped himself a few times, shivering at the heated stare Jinyoung gave him. 

“We didn’t do anything last night and those pictures didn’t really leave much to imagine.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes. As much as he loves post-concert sex, his stomach felt like a storming sea, churning around with nausea until he was throwing up chum. He could’ve let Jinyoung do all the work, but where’s the fun in that? 

Jinyoung leaned up and wrapped his arms around the elder’s shoulders, bringing their lips in a kiss that left Jackson breathless. His tongue slipped inside his wet heat, caressing the pink muscle while Jinyoung rocked his hips upwards. Their erections met and Jackson bit the younger’s lip. The grind was hard, eliciting sounds of pleasure from both idols as their fronts rocked together to a steady rhythm. 

Jinyoung broke their kiss, panting for air as Jackson continued to drive down, using their joined precome as lubricant so the grind was slick, making Jinyoung throw his head back. Hot breath fanned across the rapper’s face as the younger cupped his cheeks. “Hurry up, Jack.” 

“Why? I like seeing you like this.” Jackson leaned back on his knees, enjoying the show before him. Jinyoung was flushed pink, bits of purple and red littered his neck, an array of colors on pristine skin. His hair was a mess, sticking up in some places while his bangs were pushed back to expose his forehead. His chest heaved with every intake of breath, lips full and kissed swollen, eyes dark, glassy and full of lust for the man before him. Jackson’s stomach twisted. Jinyoung’s beautiful and the rapper still can’t believe he managed to land someone as gorgeous as him. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” A hand came up to hide his blush, head turned to the side in embarrassment. 

Jackson smiled as his hands roamed the expanse of Jinyoung’s thighs, massaging the tissue, caressing the soft skin. He finally wrapped a hand around the younger’s pulsing erection, smearing the milky pearls over his length, loving how Jinyoung’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan. The fire in Jackson’s veins raced through his body, skin searing at every source of contact and fueling the desire boiling in his stomach. 

Jinyoung lightly kicked his side, urging him to stop staring at his dick with a strangled, “_Now._” 

Jackson chuckled. He always found enjoyment whenever Jinyoung grew demanding, it sent a thrill down his spine. He felt the burning stare the black-haired man gave him as Jackson leaned over to the bedside table, opening the drawer to grab a condom and the small bottle of lube. He flipped the cap to squeeze some of the cool substance on his fingers, spreading it evenly before his hand trailed down to circle Jinyoung’s entrance. The singer gasped at the cold, Jackson felt him shudder as he prodded his rim.

“Jackson, I swear to _God,_” Jinyoung barked, eyes dark and menacing.

“It’s not nice to swear, Jinyoungie.” Jackson’s devilish grin only made Jinyoung growl, the sound low and guttural, making the rapper’s member twitch. 

“If you don’t fuck me _right now,_” began the younger, voice rough, “then I’ll go find someone else-“ his words were cut off with a sharp gasp when Jackson pushed his pointer finger in to the knuckle. 

He leaned down, capturing Jinyoung’s lips as he thrusted his digit in and out at a steady pace. The slide was easy, making the singer whimper with every push. Soon enough Jackson added a second, both digits stretching and scissoring Jinyoung until he was rocking down on the rapper’s fingers. 

“F-fuck. Sseunie, right there,” the younger let out a wanton moan when Jackson curled his fingers in the right spot, making his back arch. 

A triumphant grin graced his face. He _strives_ off making Jinyoung feel good. The way his breath hitches when Jackson scissors him open, how he clenches around his fingers with every thrust drives the Chinese man insane. Another curl of his digits and Jinyoung was gripping the bedsheets, whimpers spilled from his mouth along with a few curses. Jackson enjoyed watching his boyfriend squirm beneath him, but he wanted _more_, he wanted Jinyoung to scream. 

The rapper inserted a third finger, stretching Jinyoung, listening to the slick, wet noises coming from his entrance as his other hand gripped his cock. Jackson fisted the singer’s length in time with his fingers slipping in and out of him, resulting in Jinyoung arching his back once more, a high pitched whine tumbling from his lips at the overstimulation.

“Jackson, that feels so good.” His voice was hoarse, coming out raspy. His hips moved in smooth motions, thrusting into Jackson’s hand while pushing back on his digits. The rapper’s chest fluttered at the praise, wanting to hear more, wanting to make Jinyoung crave more. 

Jackson pulled his digits out and stopped stroking the younger, smirking at the whine his boyfriend gave at the loss. He reached for the condom, ripping it open with his teeth all while remaining eye contact. 

Jinyoung snorted. “Stop trying to be sexy.”

“I am sexy.” 

Jackson rolled the condom on his length, using the leftover lube on his fingers to coat himself as his heart thumped against his chest while watching Jinyoung moved up on the bed. He sunk into the pile of pillows, spreading his legs wider when Jackson followed suit. The rapper stayed there, hands stroking Jinyoung’s open thighs, practically drooling. The younger looked delicious, abdominal muscles flexing in anticipation, milky thighs smooth and strong, cock an angry red twitching at every soft touch. Jackson should really call Jinyoung’s parents and thank them for creating such a beautiful specimen. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung said, nudging Jackson’s arm with his knee. “What are you waiting for? Permission? That’s never stopped you.” 

Jackson frowned as he lined up the head of his cock to the singer’s puckered hole, heart hammering, hands flexing on Jinyoung’s thighs. “You’re such a brat.” 

“You love it,” shot back the younger, eyes screwing shut as Jackson pushed in, little whimpers falling from his lips. 

“I love you.” 

Jackson bottomed out, he leaned forward, forearms moving to hold himself up as he kissed Jinyoung’s sweaty brow. The singer’s walls clenched around his length, making Jackson groan at the warmth, stomach doing backflips as Jinyoung adjusted his hips, moving slightly to get more comfortable. 

“Ja-Jackson, move.” Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jackson’s shoulders, nails digging into his muscles. 

The rapper thrusted shallowly, pressing kisses along Jinyoung’s neck as he rolled his hips slowly. A thin sheen of sweat coated both of them, a bit slippery when hands try to find purchase of any limb possible but perfect if with the right person. And Jackson is definitely with the right person. 

Jinyoung threw his head back, eyes closed, mouth open as sounds of pleasure ripped through his throat. His breathing was labored as Jackson continued his slow pace, coming out in hot puffs next to his ear. Warm breath and soft whimpers caused a shiver to race down Jackson’s spine, thighs quaking as he drove into the delicious heat. 

“Jackson, shit,” Jinyoung cursed, hands raking down his back, leaving angry red lines. “Yes, Sseunie, that’s so good. You’re doing so good” 

Jackson shivered at the praise, hands fisting the pillows as he pulled his hips back to push forward, mouth finding Jinyoung’s to swallow his moans. Jinyoung’s hands are all over him, running down Jackson’s sides, tugging his hair, digging his nails into the rapper’s shoulders. Wherever he touched left a searing trail of heat, fingertips burning on sweaty skin as Jackson pulled away from his lover's lips for air. 

Heavy grunts mixed in with soft moans filled the room as the elder snapped his hips forward. Jackson carded his hand through Jinyoung’s damp hair, loving how his cheeks burned red, eyes screwed shut when he bit his lip. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck and Jackson was there to lap it up, tongue gliding over his throat to catch the salty wetness. 

“Sseun-ah,” Jinyoung pulled Jackson’s head from the crook of his neck by his hair, hands moving from his shoulders to cup his face, lips barely pressing while their hot breaths mingle. “You’re such a good boy. You always know how to make me feel good,” he says in an airy tone that had Jackson choking. 

The more Jinyoung praised him, the more he wanted to hear his breathy moans. His thrusts grew harder, fucking his boyfriend with such an effort that the bed creaked. His hand slithered down their torsos to grip Jinyoung’s hip, holding him in place as his pace sped up. The sounds that escaped the younger, low moans mixed with Jackson’s name only fueled the fire in his gut, making his arousal throb. Precome speared on both their stomachs, the friction of the rapper’s abdomen rubbing against Jinyoung’s leaking cock had him squirming beneath the brunette. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Jinyoung chanted, hands scrambling, fingers turning into claws, legs wrapping around Jackson’s waist to meet the rolls of his hips. “J-Jackson, right there, oh fuck, right there!” 

A low, feral growl ripped through his throat. Jackson’s muscles tensed at Jinyoung’s words, his screams of pleasure went straight to his head. The spring in his stomach coiled, wound tight and ready to burst the more Jinyoung’s tight heat sucked him in. 

Jackson changed positions, sitting up on his knees as he threw Jinyoung’s right leg over his shoulder, making the singer readjust to his side. With the new angle, Jackson’s thrusts grew ferocious, targeting the younger’s prostate, feeling his head brush over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Jinyoung’s back arched off the bed with every hit, shrill wails and curses flying from his lips. The sound of skin slapping against skin turned into background noise as Jackson focused on making Jinyoung hiccup out moans, fingers digging into his creamy thighs as he watched his dick smoothly glide in and out of the singer’s hole. 

“Jackson, I’m c-close.” 

The elder smirked against Jinyoung’s leg, placing a soft kiss on his knee. “I got you, baby.” 

Jackson gripped Jinyoung’s length, fisting his erection in time with every hard thrust, his moans matching his high notes while singing. Jackson held onto his boyfriend’s thigh, leaning forward for more leverage as he pounded into Jinyoung fast and hard. The younger only gave an incoherent warning before he came, releasing over his stomach and Jackson’s hand. The rapper followed shortly after, the sight of Jinyoung coating himself too much for him to bear, hips stuttering as he continued to milk his lover dry. With one final thrust, Jackson came into the condom with a strangled moan of Jinyoung’s name.

The Chinese man freed Jinyoung’s thigh, panting as he watched the younger flop onto his back. Jinyoung’s chest heaved, eyes closed as his body began to relax, breaths coming out labored.

“Fuck, that was a good one,” said the younger as he leaned up on his elbows. 

Jackson snorted. “I think the words you’re trying to say are ‘thank you, babe, for fucking me into oblivion’.” 

Jinyoung chuckled, smile wide as his eye whiskers popped out. He crooked a finger towards his boyfriend, eyes shining with merit. Jackson leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss, tongues lazily sliding together as they lost themselves in each other. The elder pulled back moments after, feeling the sticky substance on his hand beginning to dry. He was about to wipe it on the bedsheets when Jinyoung grabbed the limb and brought it to his mouth. His tongue swirled around Jackson’s fingers, dragging each into his mouth to suck off his own come, eyes never leaving his as he lapped at the rapper’s palm. 

Jackson felt himself twitch while still seated deep within his boyfriend. If he could have gotten hard again, he would have. Jinyoung loves torturing the elder and he knows his tongue is Jackson’s favorite sin, this punk is really pushing it tonight. 

Jackson cupped his cheek when he was finished, heart fluttering when Jinyoung nuzzled and kissed his palm. “I don’t know why you bother going to the gym.” 

“Excuse me?” Jackson asked when he pulled out, feeling the singer shiver. He tugged off the used condom, tying the end then tossing it into the trash bin next to their bed. 

“Yeah, why go to the gym when sex is considered a full-body workout?” 

Jackson laughed, his high pitched giggles echoed through the room. He pinched his boyfriend's thigh, making him giggle too. “I never thought of that, but I’ll take it into account.” 

Jinyoung sat up, a dopey smile graced his face as he pecked the rapper’s lips. “I need a shower.” 

“I’ll join you in a minute,” Jackson said as Jinyoung crawled off the bed. He picked up his pajamas from the floor and sauntered off to the bathroom with a slight sway of his hips. He knew Jackson was watching him so he wanted to give a little show, the brat. 

The elder wanted to shower, but his body grew heavy, his bones turned weak as he flopped down on the bed face-first into the pillows. He stretched out, feeling his muscles relax as he burrowed deeper into the sheets, listening to the running water in the bathroom and Jinyoung’s soft singing. Jackson’s eyes drooped, closing the more he sprawled out on the mattress, mind and body shutting down due to post-orgasmic bliss. 

Just as he was about to teeter into dreamland, take that last step to his much desired rest is when Jinyoung’s deep voice rang from the bathroom. 

“Jackson, you asshole!” 

The rapper shifted so he could get a (very nice) view of Jinyoung clad only in a towel with moisture still clinging to his skin. His eyes bore daggers into the elder, jaw set and teeth clenched. 

“What the hell am I supposed to do about these?” He pointed to his neck, making Jackson trail his sleepy gaze from his hard chest to the red and purple blotches covering his throat. “We have to go out tomorrow, makeup can’t hide it while we perform!”

Jackson grunted in acknowledgment, giving a muffled reply of “Worry about it later,” before he turned the other way. As much as he doesn’t like being on the receiving end of Jinyoung’s wrath, he also doesn’t like feeling drowsy in the morning. The younger will probably gripe about it while at breakfast, complaining to his boyfriend that he shouldn’t leave so many bites for the fans to easily see, but will he listen? No. 

However, Jinyoung is right about one thing. Sex is definitely going to be added to Jackson’s new list of workouts. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twt](https://twitter.com/omgmiahk) to scream about jinson


End file.
